


Speak to me with your wit

by KeanBlade



Series: hidden words [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Innuendo, Multi, Short One Shot, except not, no bet we die like men, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeanBlade/pseuds/KeanBlade
Summary: Touka never thought getting captured would lead to explaining the Senju fan language to the Uchiha brothers in the Daimyo's court, much to their consternation.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Touka/Uchiha Izuna
Series: hidden words [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573891
Comments: 39
Kudos: 393





	Speak to me with your wit

**Author's Note:**

> Full title in my notes: Speak to me with your wit (and tell me of his prick)
> 
> This was prompted by a comment on Words on Paper Wings but I lost it...the ide was that the Uchiha learn that the Senju have a Super Secret Language of Fans and that find out that they basically use it to gossip about peoples sex lives

Touka Senju put on another burst of speed, cursing herself for taking this mission and throwing herself through the trees, trying to ignore the harsh rasping of her breath as her pursuers got ever closer; she wasn’t going to make it, she wasn’t going to be able to outrun them, she wasn’t her little cousin ( _oh Tobi…_ ), the Uchiha brat was going to catch her and there was nothing she could do about it. ( _oh Tobi, turn away, don’t watch, you can't see this_ ) Izuna Uchiha darted in front of her, a gleeful smirk on his lips and Touka felt her lip curl back in a sneer, flipping her naginata through her hands she slid her tongue over her teeth and smiled a red-lipped smile; shifting her weight and holding out a hand, beckoning, _come and get me you little fucker._ Something odd happened on the brat’s face and his hold on his weapon faltered; Touka arched an eyebrow unimpressed “What, don’t want to fight someone that won’t hold back while fighting you?” she purred and whirled into motion, brutal and relentless (she didn’t have her little cousin’s- brother’s- grace or efficiency but both of them had the same unrelenting focus when they needed it, it was time the brat learned what it was to _really_ be faced with that. Actually, now that she thought about it it would be rather nice to put the brat in his place for Tobi’s sake). Izuna was on the backfoot from the start, thrown off by her viciousness maybe- or just not expecting her to keep fighting- either way Touka laughed recklessly as she pummeled the little brat back into the trees (turns out she was harboring a lot of resentment towards him. Gee. Fancy that. It was like he tried to kill the cousin Touka thought of as her brother or something).

Happily she tossed the brat back into the trees, smirking when he got his feet under him by the slimmest margin until – all mirth vanished for her face at the distinctive feeling of Tobirama’s powerful chakra latching onto her ( _oh Tobi…_ ). Swearing bitterly Touka dropped her naginata and stepped back, lacing her fingers together and placing them behind her back only half paying attention to the brat as she felt her little brother’s attention on her grow stronger; “Um…what are you doing?” the brat startled her out of her concentration, and she bared her teeth at him bitterly “Make it fast brat. And clean, I won’t have Tobi feel another loved one die a brutal death” she hissed. Izuna’s hands faltered again “ _Feel?”_ he spluttered; Touka examined him for a second before deciding answering made her more likely to get what she wanted “Oh come on, there has never been another sensor of Tobi’s skill, did you think he _didn’t_ feel it when Uchiha hunted the baby brothers he all but raised? Why did you think he killed Yashiro the way he did? Did you never wonder why _he_ was the one to first call my cousin a ‘demon’? Did you think that he didn’t know his brother was sneaking away to meet yours? That it was _coincidence_ that the day he brought Butsuma was also the day _you_ brought your father?” (the shock on the brat’s face was rather cuter than Touka thought was fair.)

“Come off it brat, Tobirama has known the movements and ancestry of every shinobi in your clan since he was _six_ , he’s always gone a bit easy on you for your brother’s sake and I won’t have him kill you now – which he _will_ if he catches you here, especially after a messy kill so you had better make it quick” she tipped her head in false pensiveness “did you know he can control your blood? It’s got a lot of water in it you see. I’ve seen what it looks like when he kills bloodline thieves with that, it’s not…pretty” to her surprise though Izuna paled rather a lot he didn’t raise his weapon, seeming to think for a moment before moving forward – sending a wary look to the west and the Senju compound. “Change of plans, you’re going to be a hostage now” he muttered and Touka – Touka just laughed and laughed, _looks like I’ll have a chance to get to know your bright hawk after all little_ _brother_ (she was pretty sure that the Uchiha weren’t into torture without good reason- i.e. bloodline thieves- so she wasn’t too worried about that).

* * *

Madara stared at his brother in a combination of horror and exasperation, “Your telling that you caught Touka Senju and brought her back here as a captive because she- and I _quote_ \- ‘is devastation wearing lipstick’ and she told you that Tobirama- the _Demon_ \- had- and I quote _again_ \- ‘mad skills’ and you don’t want t piss him off – never mind that you’ve been trying to kill him for over a decade with a slightly worryingly rabid furor” Izuna cocked his head, apparently thinking through Madara’s words and then nodded, apparently not seeing exactly how strange that was. Madara sighed and dropped his head into his hands “Ok, I’ll bite, what did she say the Demon can do?” he said resignedly.

A bit later his eyes were extremely wide as he gaped at his brother “Right” he said faintly “mad skills. Revaluation might be in order” Izuna nodded “That’s what I thought, we can grill her on the attitudes of the Senju clan and stuff, I don’t think she’ll lie, she’s more of a tell-you-the-truth-and-laugh-in-your-face-because-its-worse-than-a-lie person – especially with her brother” Madara swallowed again (could Tobirama feel him right now? Could he tell that Madara wasn’t angry? Did Madara’s dense charka bother him? holy shit _mad skills_ ).

* * *

Touka sent her ‘captors’ an amused glance as they watched the Senju enter the Daimyo’s court- the one place that had always been off limits for their feud- Izuna and Madara’s eyes fixed on Tobirama where he ghosted after his brother in a formal kimono of dark blue and white. The second they entered Tobirama’s eyes snapped to her and then Touka didn’t give a flying fuck about the Uchiha, she had lived with them for a month now, a month without seeing her cousin and though she was sure he could feel her and tell she was ok that wasn’t the same as seeing someone. Tobirama’s weight shifted and his icy façade cracked for a moment when he saw her, showing some of the heartbreak and exhaustion that must have dogged him since she vanished (how much extra work did he have with her gone?) in a heartbreaking sliver of the loyal heart he hid so well. Touka reached to her waist ( _also_ in a formal kimono – Izuna’s face had been a _treat_ ) and pulled out her fan, flicking it open and tapping it to her heart ( _I am well_ ) her own heart aching when Tobirama’s hands twitched and he nodded slightly, unable to respond without the fan no one ever gave him.

At the edge of her vision Touka saw Madara hand Kikiyo something, the Uchiha kunoichi nodded slightly before drifting back as the Senju greeted the Daimyo. Touka watched her cousin and bit back a frown at the tight lines of his shoulders and the circles under his eyes; how had she not thought about how hard it would be for Tobi to be on his own with the clan? How isolated he must feel (fuck). The Senju drifted back and the Daimyo stood to speak to the gathered high shinobi clans, all the heads of the clans gathered at his court as he decreed they must every three years (attacking another clan while the leaders were in the court was all but a death sentence, a Daimyo backed one); Touka was just lucky that it had happened so soon after her capture, she was quite sure if it had taken longer Tobirama would have found a way to check on her or get her out on his own and while she had full faith he could she would rather he didn’t try. A flicker of movement at Tobirama’s elbow pulled both of their attention to a servant and the silk wrapped parcel; Tobirama looked at the distinctive Uchiha colored silk and discreetly unwrapped it and his mouth actually dropped open, his eyes snapping to hers in shock.

She smiled a bit, sad to see the pain and shine to his eyes (she should have fixed this years ago) as he fingered the fan, made from ivory and golden silk decorated with a twisting kirin in white and back and just the faintest hint of vermillion. It was _stunning_ , one of the most lovely fans she had ever seen when a pensive Madara brought it to her to pass judgment on (the poor man had been deeply offended that Tobirama didn’t have a fan when it was a right of passage of sorts – she hadn’t mentioned the courting part of the fan language just that she would be able to talk to Tobi from across the room with it without having to separate from the Uchiha and forcing everyone to acknowledge that she was there and nominally a captive of the Uchiha. Either way Madara had been rather offended that Tobirama didn’t have a fan and decided to fix it in true Uchiha fashion). Tobirama licked his lips and she nodded slowly when he met her eyes; he closed his for a moment, hand going tight on the fan before he flipped the fan open and over and closed it halfway ( _are you well/physical/mental_ ). Touka smirked and slowly fanned herself just so ( _well/safe/whole_ ) a smirk and lowered eyes with a languid beat ( _most generous/bait on the hook/pawn in the hand_ ), Tobirama brushed the three quarters open fan down his cheek and flicked it at the Uchiha brothers- who were watching avidly, well aware there was a conversation happening but not about what- Touka quirked a brow and twisted the fan just so at Izuna, fighting back a smile at her cousin’s flickering fan ( _good_ ).

* * *

Touka was probably lounging more than was really appropriate- she didn’t give a fuck but still- idly chatting with Tobirama across the court as the clans and nobles jockeyed for advantages – or at least the perception of them. ( _asshole/small dick/wife bought help_ ) Tobirama’s flickered, Touka smiled a cat-smile in a match to her cousin as she responded ( _shocking/wife wants more danger_ ) Izuna shifted a little closer, trying to respect her space (she had trained the brat well) and still get close enough to speak; “What’s he saying?” the Uchiha breathed in her ear and her smirk grew (and grew again when she saw Madara’s eyes lingering on her cousin’s slender wrists where the kimono exposed them) “He says lord Arakan is rather deficient in the…he's rather less than well hung and his wife bought some expensive dildos”. Izuna choked, doubling over as he coughed and hiding his wide shocked eyes; Madara must have heard what she said as he shot her a scandalized glance “What did he say before _that_?” the Uchiha head hissed. Touka chuckled and drew her fan down her throat ( _shocked/scandalized them_ ) to Tobirama’s clear amusement ( _too bad/hoped he would be interested/would like riding_ ) the albino stopped for a minute to think ( _or being pinned/climb like a tree_ ) Madara and Izuna watched with some worry “Well before Arakan I asked if Hashirama was getting worn out enough by Mito and he said that the Daimyo’s chief advisor is rumored to spend rather a lot of time with a lady of… _certain_ tastes” the Uchiha looked appalled.

“Is all the Senju fan language about _sex!?_ ” Izuna whimpered to Touka’s amusement, “Sort of actually, yes, battle and raid and mission communication is the base of course but, yes, a lot of it is about sex – which is rather useful on missions.” She sent an evaluating look at Madara and took the risk “For instance Tobirama just said that it was a pity you two are such prudes as he would really like a chance to ride you until you can’t remember your name Madara” the progression of expressions on the brother’s faces was the best thing Touka had ever seen, especially since Madara’s thick swallow was accompanied with darkening eyes and a speculative scan that got appreciative as Tobirama- with impeccable timing- served the tea as only he could, pulling the tea out of the pot in an elegant swirl before it slid into his and Hashirama’s cups without a splash or even a ripple. There was nothing showy about it at all, it even looked like he was trying to be discreet, but Tobirama’s control was nothing short of astonishing and had been for a long time and as usual it got looks (looks her cousin didn’t even notice) though for once Touka was pleased for the heat in at least one pair of eyes. “He also said he wouldn’t mind getting pinned to a wall if you were up for it” the golden fan flickered “and _that_ was him saying he is well aware you would never be interested in him. Not even for a fling if that was what he wanted – which its not” Madara’s face got intent and focused and Touka sat back with a self-satisfied smile.

There, that should get things moving on that front, now Touka could focus on making sure her brat was de-brat-ifyed and up to snuff; she might have to poke a bit more but she was _quite_ sure once Madara started paying attention to Tobirama he would be completely head over heals (and she had this entire trip to tell the Uchiha head all the stuff Tobirama was pining for- getting him laid would be _such_ a score- as well as scandalizing them with the Senju version of fan-small talk), yes, it seemed running that mission hadn’t been such a bad call after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I write fast and don't edit much- this is a place for me to not have to worry too much about perfection and just enjoy it- so things can be mangled at times. (I've got a wonky brain that can't see symbols as well, so I frequently can't even see mistakes) That's not something that's likely to change any time soon, so if imperfect writing puts you off this probably isn't for you.


End file.
